El Orgullo Ante Todo
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Shikadai sabía que como sucesor del Clan Nara, hijo de la princesa de Suna, y sobrino del Kazekage tenia un orgullo que mantener, incluso durante las situaciones más problemáticas de su vida.


_**Hola a todos me alegra estar nuevamente por aquí, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño relato el cuál les confieso fue una de mis primeras ideas pero no había buscado el espacio para publicarlo y decidí que sería una compensación después de mi fic anterior que fue demasiado dramático, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _El Orgullo Ante Todo._

Shikadai mantenía su atenta mirada sobre aquella puerta blanca, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba esperando a que su destino se cumpliera, por qué si, mentiría si dijese que no había planeado una estrategia para librarse del asunto tan problemático que ahora enfrentaba pero al final de cuentas terminaba en la misma conclusión: Todo era inútil.

Suspiró con frustración mientras juntaba ambas manos en un puño para tratar de relajarse, sin importarle que con eso se ganara la acusadora mirada de su madre, aquella mujer que sin decir una sola palabra era capaz de hacerlo sentir totalmente amenazado, además de que era ella el principal factor que arruino cada una de las anteriores estrategias que lo ayudarán a escapar del lugar. Shikadai sabía que la venganza de la ex-Kunoichi de Suna sería mil veces peor que el acontecimiento que le esperaba tras aquella puerta, así que decidió (por su propia voluntad) acabar con esto de una vez por todas, sin embargo la espera le estaba desesperando.

Recordó como sus padres le habían dado la noticia la noche anterior, está le cayó como un balde de agua fría pues nunca imaginó que a sus escasos cuatros años de edad tendría que atravesar tan duro golpe, pero a fin de cuentas así era la vida Shinobi, un día te consiente con triunfos y al otro te arrastra con derrotas (o al menos eso es lo que sus padres siempre le decían), frente a ellos tomó la que creía la misión más difícil de su vida con firme convicción, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo. Recibió como premio una caricia en su cabeza por parte de su padre y beso en la mejía por parte de su madre.

Un grito desgarrador le hizo regresar a su presente, dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar donde se concentraba el escándalo y a su derecha pudo divisar la figura de la esposa del Hokage abrazando con fervor al chico más escandaloso que jamás hubiera conocido: Uzumaki Boruto, después de varios segundos de observarlo se dio cuenta que el alarido que escuchó minutos atrás provenía de él, pero el chico no paró con su escándalo si no que fue todo lo contrario, el llanto fue aumentando mientras su madre no hacía más que estrecharlo fuertemente mientras le decían que haría lo que fuera con tal de que fuera ella la que sufriera aquella agonía en su lugar, a Shikadai le pareció que ella también estaba llorando. No aguanto más la escena y decidió retirar la mirada de ahí, pudo notar entonces como su madre sacudía la cabeza en señal de reprobación ante el escándalo de esos dos, y él pensaba igual que ella, le parecía lamentable que el hijo del Hokage diera tan patético espectáculo.

Aunque lo negara el escándalo había mandado al diablo su gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, ahora gracias a los gritos de aquel chiquillo la sensación de querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar regresó a el. Meneó la cabeza para ambos lados regañándose mentalmente por aquel pensamiento, después de todo el era un Nara y como tal podía con aquella problemática situación sin mayores complicaciones, que el tal Boruto fuera un débil niño llorón que no pudiera con tan simple misión no significaba que él mismo lo fuera, el estaría bien … ¿ Verdad?

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando después de mucho esperar, aquella puerta blanca fue abierta lentamente, en cuestión de segundos pudo divisar la figura de su amigo Inojin saliendo tras ella, este a diferencia del Uzumaki había salido del lugar sin ningún berrinche o llanto lo que le hizo confirmar su teoría de que Boruto era un débil niño llorón, sin darse cuenta una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había recuperado la confianza que hace unos minutos consideraba perdida.

Se levantó de su asiento por dos simples razones: la primera que ya era su turno de entrar a la habitación del mal, y la segunda para recibí a su compañero, pero se lamentó profundamente de haber hecho lo segundo ya que frente a él tenía el rostro carente de emociones del heredero Yamanaka, lo normal hay que agregar, lo que no era tan normal era las gruesas lágrimas que caían de él, esto sumando al hecho de que Inojin hacia todo lo posible por aparentar estar bien hacía que su rostro luciera más terrorífica de lo usualmente era. No alcanzó a decirle alguna palabra cuando sintió como era apartado por una fuerte ráfaga, cuando logró reponerse pudo comprender que se trataba de su tía Ino que corrió desesperadamente hacia su hijo, Shikadai pudo escuchar como esta le decía que todo estaba bien y que podía llorar libremente.

En su momento se alegró saber que no sería el único en esa situación ya que varios de sus compañeros habían recibido la misma _misión_ , sin embargo lejos de darle confianza la presencia de ellos solo logró ponerlo más nervioso, pero no iba a demostrarlo, se concentro en mantener su semblante serio y despreocupado ante todos pues su madre no era la única presente ( pero si la más importante para él) pero ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de pensar en lo problemático que era la situación cuando la puerta era abriera nuevamente mientras escuchaba la frase que anteriormente había tratado de evadir

\- Nara Shikadai, eres el siguiente –

Respiró profundamente para levantarse y dirigirse hacia su destino, era el momento de enfrentar la situación, de demostrar de que estaba hecho, así que nuevamente disfrazó su miedo e incertidumbre en su rostro serio (el rostro estilo Nara, según palabras de su madre) y caminó decidido, pero no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando sintió como su brazo era sujetado fuertemente, al darse la vuelta pudo observar el rostro de su madre mirándolo intensamente, su intuición no le engañaba pudo observar un deje de preocupación en él, supo de inmediato lo pasaba por su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

\- Iré solo, estaré bien - Temari soltó el agarre mientras le sonreía, esa sonrisa que Shikadai sabía solo le dedicaba a su padre y a él, le encantaba cuando hacía sentir orgullosa a su madre.

A Shikadai no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hacia la puerta que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado esta mañana, resopló lo más bajo que pudo antes de girar el pomo, una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que la habitación era mucho más pequeña de lo que se había imaginado y aunque no la vio tan terrorífica como pensó que sería debía admitir que tanta blancura en ella lograba desesperaron un poco.

Un leve chasquido hizo que fijará su atención hacia la persona que lo acompañaba en el lugar, si su infantil memoria no lo engañaba ( y era obvio que no) se trataba de la que fungió como ayudante de la quinta, Shizune- San (o algo así),está le señalo un pequeño banco para tomara asiento en lo que ella preparaba lo que parecía ser su arma mortal. Shikadai se sentó de mala gana mientras veía a la mujer de espaldas, para el era una gran ironía que aquella mujer que tantas veces la vio tan inofensiva ahora se había convertido en su verdugo, pero no había de otra, Shikadai tendría que enfrentarla para acabar con éxito su misión.

Tranquilo, te prometo que todo estará bien si coperas – el tono frío con el que la mujer dijo aquella frase le hizo sudar frío, pero nuevamente logró disfrazarlo con éxito – bien aquí vamos-

Fue en el momento que la mujer se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él cuando pudo observar el arma que tenía en sus manos, sin duda alguna era lo más terrible que el mundo pudo haber creado y en el momento que vio cómo esta era apuntada hacía el mando al demonio todo su autocontrol, era obvio que no lloraría como sus compañeros lo habían hecho anteriormente, No, el no podía darse ese lujo pero no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejará el terror que sentía en esos momentos ¡ Dios! Se alegraba tanto que su madre no estuviera con el.

Cuando sintió que era tomado del brazo decidió cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar que aquella pesadilla acabará pronto pero el intenso dolor que recibió instantes después le recordó que estaba en el mundo real y no en el de los sueños.

 _Mendokusei_

* * *

Temari caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su hogar, había sido un día bastante pesado y lo único que quería era tumbarse en el sillón más cercano para pasar el resto de la tarde durmiendo, se avergonzó ante ese pensamiento tan impropio de una Kunoichi de su élite pero luego sonrió al pensar que solo tal vez lo Nara se le estaba pegando.

\- ¿ Mamá? – inmediatamente desvió su vista hacia el pequeño que caminaba a su lado, le causaba gracia la mueca de enfado que aún mantenía en su rostro.

\- No pasa nada cariño, solo estaba pensando que fuiste el único que no lloró, estoy segura que tú padre estará orgulloso –

 _\- Mendokusei mamá_ es solo una vacuna no exageres – Temari no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, adoraba lo orgullo que podría ser su pequeño de 4 años.

\- ¿ Sabes Dai? Desde hace un rato que noto tus ojos algo rojos ¿ acaso te estás resfriando?-

\- Claro que no, es solo que no he podido dormir ni un poco y todos en el hospital eran bastante ruidosos -

\- Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa para que descanses un rato, recuerda que tu padre avisó que llegaría temprano para la cena- Shikadai solo asintió mientras aceleraba el paso.

El resto del camino transcurrió en total silencio pero no duró por mucho, ya que en menos de cinco minutos ambos se encontraban dentro de la residencia Nara, Temari se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena cuando notó como su hijo subía rápidamente por las escaleras.

\- ¿Dai? –

\- Voy a dormir un rato, despiértame cuando llegue papá por favor –

Shikadai no esperó por la respuesta de su problemática progenitora, en ese momento lo único que tenía en su mente era llegar lo antes posible a su cuarto, una vez que tuvo la puerta de este frente a él no dudo ningún momento en girar el pomo para ingresar velozmente. Solo cuando se aseguró de que la puerta estuvo totalmente cerrada se dejó caer sobre ella y una vez que se encontró en total soledad dejó que aquellas gruesas lágrimas que tanto se molestó en ocultar salieran libremente mientras se sobaba el brazo herido

 _\- Mendōkusei, eso dolió_ demasiado – El como sucesor del Clan Nara, hijo del líder de su clan y la princesa de Suna, y para rematarla sobrino del Kazekage tenía un orgullo que mantener, a diferencia de sus amigos él no podía darse el gusto de llorar frente a todos, _No, El orgullo ante todo._

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia tras la puerta, Temari se encontraba tranquila escuchando los leves sollozos de su pequeño, ella supo desde el principio el miedo que sintió su hijo y aunque el trato de engañarla para ella sus dos hombres Nara eran totalmente leíbles, sonrió al recordar lo mucho que se parecían esos dos, Shikamaru también intentaba engañarla en algunas ocasiones, con la única diferencia de los motivos de su esposo era evitar preocuparla por algún motivo, Shikadai en cambió solía tratar de mentirles por salvar su orgullo.

Bajó por las escaleras mientras sonreía después de todo tenía que preparar un gran banquete para la cena, cuando los tres estuvieran juntos en la cena ella le contaría a su marido lo ocurrido en el hospital y de como su pequeño se portó valientemente, se encargaría de que ambos lo avergonzarán con sus comentarios sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de é cuando se encontrará a solas con su marido en la oscuridad de su habitación se encargaría de contarle la verdad, de como su Dai actuó todo el día para ocultar su miedo y cómo terminó llorando en su habitación. Temari sabía que esa era una gran traición a su pequeño pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo burlarse de sus dos bebés llorones era su pasatiempo favorito.

* * *

 _ **Si, se que fue una idea medio loca, pero me encanta esta familia y no puedo evitar imaginarme lo que acontecería en ellos con situaciones cotidianas para nosotros además de que Dai me encanta, pero creo que eso ya lo notaron.**_

 _ **Pasando a otro tema me alegra compartirles que a partir de mañana estaré de vacaciones, serán solo diez lindos días de descanso pero Dios sabe la falta que me hacían después de semanas agotadoras de tanto trabajo, así que si la vida es justa tendré el suficiente tiempo para seguir escribiendo mis locas ideas, no sé a ustedes pero se me antoja algo romántico, digo, lo más romántico que nuestra pareja favorita se permita ser.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
